The present invention relates to a part mounting device used to mount, for example, a throttle grip made of synthetic resin on the operation rod of a grass trimmer.
In general, a work machine such as a grass trimmer has a throttle grip with a throttle lever, which is mounted on the operation rod of the machine. The operator performs such an operation as trimming grass while he holds the throttle grip to direct the operation rod to the desired direction and to operate the throttle lever of the throttle grip to thereby control the operation of the internal combustion engine of the machine. Conventionally, in such a work machine, the throttle grip, which is made of a synthetic resin material, has been mounted on the operation rod, which is made of a metal material, by directly fastening the throttle grip onto the operation rod. When the throttle grip is mounted in this manner, however, there is a risk that, during an operation, the throttle grip may slide and be displaced relative to the operation rod in the longitudinal or circumferential direction of the operation rod, thereby hindering the operation. In order to avoid this risk, a structure is known in which the throttle grip is fastened by a sheet-metal band disposed over the grip so that the throttle grip is more firmly mounted on the operation rod. However, even this structure cannot completely prevent the throttle grip from becoming loose. In addition, the structure has a disadvantage in that since the band is exposed to the outside, the band spoils the good appearance and the safety characteristics which are required in the products.